Muggle Toys
by Chlerek
Summary: Draco's in Muggle studies and he needs to do a project...Hermione's going to be his assistant ;  SMUT, TOYS, BESTIALITYjust a bit. GAY. DMxHG BZxHP RWxPP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! : I don't own Harry potter..only J.K Rowling does. *bawls* nor do I own Draco Malfoy! :'( *tears***

* * *

><p>A scowl was placed on malfoy face as he stared at his Professor in disbelief. They had to do a project about Muggle things. Barbaric!<p>

It was 7th year and they had a new Muggle Studies professor…his name was Professor Smith. "Now choose one thing from the Muggle world and write a report about it…every week you will give me a report…this is going to be a major grade project. The Essay as to be at least one scroll long; the project will end in a 3 weeks" he said smiling at us.

He was young around 25 with caramel locks, a nice tan skin, with deep brown eyes. All in all he was very good looking and the ladies were falling for him fast.

Crabbe and Goyle were paired up, and then there was Blaise and Potter, Pansy and Weasel. Finally it was him and Granger…that disgusting mud blood!

Draco stared at the girl beside him; yes she looked gorgeous since like 3rd year she's been filling out very nicely, but she was still dirty and in his mind fucking ugly.

"Alright Malfoy when are we going to do this" she demanded. Draco knew she wasn't in this class but they had no more students left for him. So Professor McGonagall made an exception, she asked Granger she do this with him for extra points to the Gryffindor house.

"Just meet me tomorrow around 7 pm in the commons of our dorm…since it's my project I get to choose" he snarled at her.

She pouted and he had to admit it look pretty cute but said nothing about it "fine" she sneered and walked off out of the room.

He saw Professor Smith's eyes follow her out of the room before shaking his head away. Malfoy smirked so the professor had a crush on the mud blood.

Well he's going to change that…he had a reputation going…making nobody and he means no body go out with Granger.

The bell rang and he was out of the room in a flash. "Now what am I going to do the project on" He mumbled to himself.

Malfoy was walking down the hallways when he heard a few Muggle-born girls walking by; he smirked making them blush furiously. "Hello ladies" he purred.

They stared up at him in awe, even though they knew. He took out his wand and whispered the imperious curse on them. "Follow me" he growled at them. Immediately they followed him into his dorm.

He took out the laptop from underneath this bed. Malfoy told the girls show him out to use the laptop, after the little lesson. He walked them out of dorm before Granger came back. Malfoy led them to a small hidden corner. He took off the imperious curse and erased their memories for like the past 1hr just in case.

Once he left them knocked out, he ran back to his dorm and quickly trying to find a project to work on…so he would bother granger quickly. He was looking through a list when something popped up on the screen

His attention brought to it. He licked his lips in pleasure as he felt his erection swell a bit.

There on the screen…was an add that said **"To bring the women to her place**" there was a picture of a blonde Muggle, big breast, her legs spread out wide. Something purple and thick inside her pussy, her hand was holding it. Her mouth open in pleasure, eyes closed.

Without even thinking about it, he clicked it and his eyes widened at the page that popped up. His eyes scanned the images, he watched the videos. Malfoy grinned evilly; he ordered everything that was on the website.

_Thank you for the purchase…hope you enjoy your toys ;)_

_The packages will be delivered immedietly to the store...please come up and pick it up around 9 tonight._

Draco stared at the screen, he grabbed his wand and cloak going, running out of his room, down the spiral stairs to the dorm where he saw Granger laying there reading. "Hey!" she called.

But he ignored her and ran out of the head dorms room to Professor Dumbledore office.

Malfoy cursed when he didn't know the password...he tried everything on his mind until he said "Pumpkin Juice" the gargoyle rumbled and stepped aside. He ran inside and asked for a pass outside of Hogwarts.

"Alright but make sure you don't make me regret this" Dumbledore said wisely. Malfoy nodded grabbing the pass and running back outside again. While he was running he apparated to the muggle store.

Malfoy walked in and saw the store full of Muggle toys. "Excuse me do you need help?" a voice sneered to the left. Draco turned to the voice and nodded "I'm hear to pick up an order...named Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said, his mouth going into a grimace at the really skimpy, skinny looking girl behind the counter.

"Here you go" she said thumping three large boxes on the counter "that'll be 100 dollars" she said.

"All I have is 100 gold coins" he said smirking taking out the golden Galleons. The girl's eyes widened at the gold coins and she took them quickly "thanks and enjoy" she purred. Draco one by one took out the packages outside in the dark.

He made sure nobody was around and shrank the box to carry size then apparated back into his head dorms.

"Excuse me!" a voice shrilled. Malfoy cringed and glared at Granger who stared at me "what!" he snarled back a bit pissed off with her shrilly voice.

"I need to know what the project's about" she demanded her voice calmed down know. Malfoy smirked "listen here Granger it's my project so I can wait to tell you what the reports going to be about alright" he sneered at her.

She fumed and opened her mouth to say something more but he walked upstairs ignoring her threats. Malfoy set up his room quickly and smirked "all done know all I need her so say the unbreakable vow to me." he muttered.

He walked downstairs "there you are you ferret!" she snarled getting in his face "whoa ever heard of personal space" he grumbled shoving her away. "Now I need you to do the unbreakable vow to me" he said.

"Whaaaa?" she said confused tilting her head to the side. "You will promise that no matter what you will follow me on this project and never back down" he said. Hermione thought it over for a while before agreeing with Malfoy "all right then" she said holding out her hand.

Malfoy put her hand in his "I Hermione Granger promises Draco Malfoy that on this project that I will follow his orders and will never back down no matter what until the project's finished" she said. Malfoy smirked "that's my girl" he whispered so she couldn't hear.

He whispered the spell and a bright yellow light looped around their joined hands before sinking into her and his skin. "There we go, know Granger follow me" he said quickly walking up the stairs.

Hermione sighed and followed him quickly "alright remember no backing down" he reminded her "alright alright malfoy just hurry up" she muttered crossing her arms. Malfoy opened the door walking in. Hermione followed "oh!" she squeaked her eyes traveling down the shelves a bright blush on her cheeks "this is what I'm going to do the report on and your' going to be my experiment" he said grinning evilly.

On the spot Hermione fainted. Malfoy winced when her head hit the floor with a loud thump "that's going to leave a mark" he mumbled...

* * *

><p><strong>Here's my first Hermione and Draco story...yes Pretty nasty, don't like don't read!<strong>

**^_^ and yes I know it's going to be confusing in the first chapter but I'm writing this as fast as I can cause I have school tomorrow! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well what are we going to do Potter!" I snarled at him. Potter stared at me before glaring "how am I supposed to know Zabini what do you want to do" he demanded.

I rolled my eyes "well obviously I'm not a Muggle-born nor am I half-blood. Thank god for that!" I exclaimed the last part.

The boy who just won't fucking die rolled his own eyes. "Fine let's look through the laptop" he said standing up from his seat. "A lapwata?" I said pretty confused

Potter gave a bitter laugh "I'll show you" he said taking out a thin silver cube from his rucksack. Tilting my head to the side lightly I watched the box carefully just in case there was no Gryffindor prank.

"Well you have to sit by me to see it" he said patting the spot next to him. Still confused I stood up and walked to where Potter was sitting.

Hesitantly I sat down, we were so close that my knee brushed his and I could feel his warm body heat on my skin.

I gulped and loosened my green and silver striped tie a bit. Potter flipped open the box and I blinked at the sudden white light from the thin box.

My eyes widened as I watched Potter's dainty fingers move up and down on a rubber square. There was a small click and he clicked it.

Then there was a whole rectangular tab with all the letters there and numbers plus even more. I watched in awe as he did this.

"Here we can do a project about cars" he said. "What's a car?" I couldn't help but ask. Potter lips twitched and his eyes lit up in amusement.

I bristled what he laughing at me "are you laughing at me!" I snarled. Potter sobered up and glared at me with so much hatred in his eyes that it made me flinch "no why would I laugh at you" he growled turning away from me and slapping the box shut and stuffing it back into his rucksack.

"Met me at this same place tomorrow around 7" he muttered and walked off. I sneered when he left and mimicked what he said in a baby voice.

I sat there for a moment when I heard a clacking of shoes coming my way. I straightened up instantly, from around the corner walked in Astoria Greengrass. Her lovely blonde hair swishing around her, the lovely icy blue eyes staring right into my indigo ones, and that killer body of her…hehe yum!

"Hello Blaise" she purred coming to sit down next to me, one of her legs hooking over one of my things, her body arching into mine.

"Hello Astoria" I said giving her a smile. She gave a small noise in delight as I smiled at her. "So how's working with _potter"_ she spat out his name.

"Bloody Horrid" I grumbled pulling her close squeezing her ass shamelessly, she giggled and pressed closer. "You know what" Astoria whispered huskily in my ear. Turning my head I nibbled on her ear _"what"_ I grounded out. My erection was swelling and straining against my pants. "I'm so horny for you" she purred.

I grinned and took out my wand casting a quick glamour spell so it would look like we were just talking to the other people around here. I stood up pulling her up with me. "Lean over the couch" I growled at her working with my belt on my jeans. Once I had it unbuckled I pulled down my jeans along with my boxers to my ankles.

My attention turned back to Astoria who had her legs spread wide, her body leaned down over the small couch chair, her hands either side of the arm leaning down.

Smirking I flipped over her skirt and grinned at the black thong she wore. Withdrawing my hand, and then slapping it against her sexy arse. She moaned and wiggled her arse a bit more. "Blaise just do it no foreplay" she moaned out. I looked down between her legs and sure enough she was already dripping wet for me.

I moved the thong aside and shoved into her pussy. I moaned from the wet heat, she groaned as well pushing back against me more. Grabbing her hips and thrust into her quickly. Out and in out and in, I panted out quickly going faster when I felt her muscles clench my cock ready for release.

She came with a cry out of her lips so did I, pulling out of her. "Sit down on the chair, legs apart" I demanded. She did was she was told and stared at me lustfully. Grinning I uttered a spell and her shirt ripped open so did her bra.

"Touch yourself" I growled out. Her eyes widened "what!" she exclaimed. I smirked "go on your no sex for two weeks" I said sternly. She glared at me but her hand went down to her dripping pussy and her forefinger circled her clit. Astoria's eyes lids shut halfway, her mouth open in a silent scream. Her other hand went up to pinch her nipples. I smirked staring as her hips bucked against her hand.

One finger slipped between her folds and in her pussy. I loved to see women to touch themselves it turned me on. I held my cock in one hand and pumped faster as Astoria's fingers were inside her pussy know humping her fingers.

The other hand furiously punching her nipples, I laughed bitterly at the desperate expression on her face. I cast a spell on her making sure she wouldn't cum until I took off the spell. She was too busy in pleasure that I had pulled up my pants cleaned myself and released the glamour so know her exposing hot body was for all too see.

Walking out of the Library, I bumped into the weasel "watch, were your going whore" I snarled at her. She laughed bitterly "at least I'm not like your whore" she pointed to Astoria who was now humping her whole hand her nipples bruised and red. A bunch of guys watching her from afar jacking themselves off

"Touché" I commented "but she didn't sleep with almost half the guys in school even some Slytherines" I said. She smirked and flipped back her straight red hair her mud colored eyes stared into mine. "I can't help it that I'm irresistible" she said with a small laugh at the end. "Sure whatever now I must go blood-traitor" I sneered at her and walked off.

**DPOV**

I stared at Granger as she stirred silently in her sleep. I had nothing planned out so I was going to wing it. Suddenly she groaned and her eyes opened "Malfoy?" she croaked out standing up "yes that'll be me" I muttered looking through my stash. "Aha! Here it is" I exclaimed picking up the outfit "go change" I demanded.

Her eyes widened in fear but she nodded cursing me all the way. I sat down on the couch waiting for her to return, it was quite for a while until I heard a clacking of heels coming down the stairs. I stood up and turned around my eyes widened at the beauty in front of me.

Granger was wearing white heels with silky white straps that tied up all the way to her knees. Going up her gorgeous thighs, the tiny piece of cloth covering her pussy was a thong. Then higher past her tight flat stomachs towards the white push up bra.

On her neck was a black and white chocker, and then on her head was a head band that had big white fluffy ears attached to it. One slightly bended then the other. "Hello _granger_" I purred.

I dressed her up as a bunny rabbit. Ooo this will be fun. I thought grinning hooking my finger to draw her in closer. She glared but walked towards me the sway of her hips made me hard instantly. "We are so going to have some fun"

Standing up I cupped her breast and she gasped "prepare for a hell of a time Granger" I cooed bitterly in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>here's another chapter and yes i know it took so long...and if you guys have any ideas for the next chapter please send me a pm and I'll try to put it in...please comment and review! and I know my grammar is very horrible!<strong>


End file.
